Stuck
by TheCurseDoll-Beelzenef
Summary: Lucy is struggling with a scene she's writing and then a bored Natsu turns up and wants to help her out. One Shot.


**AN: I have to say...i dont own Fairy Tail :'( This is a NaLu One Shot because i love procrastinating everything else i should be doing :p This was called 'Writer's Block' but i changed it because i found there's already a fic called that and its amazing and you should check it out ;)**

Lucy let out a heavy sigh as she stared up at the ceiling of her sun filled apartment. She was splayed out on the floor, trying to find some flash of inspiration, something that would make everything fit together perfectly. She was so close to the end of her story!

She had written a ton of short ones and had had no troubles ending them…So what was it that was stopping her now?

She lifted her head up and let it thunk back on the floor.

_Come on, Lucy, you can do this!_ she mentally cheered.

Her previous stories all varied in genre, she had really enjoyed writing the mystery and crime ones as well as the action stories, so maybe it was just the genre she couldn't deal with?

Romance.

She sighed again and wondered if she was having trouble because she hadn't experienced much of any romance. She hadn't really dated anyone nor had she been kissed, but then again, other writers she knew were the same and they all wrote romance so beautifully…so maybe there was just something wrong with her?

_But I was going fine up until now!_ she thought a tad desperately, _I just need to know how Ashton and Natalia get together at the end…come on, _think!

Lucy heard a familiar sound then. Natsu was opening her window and climbing in.

"Lucy!" he cried happily as he dropped down from the sill.

"Hey, Natsu," she greeted distractedly, not even bothering to yell at him for not using the door.

"Luce…what are you doing lying on the floor?" Natsu asked curiously from his standing position above her.

"Thinking," she answered.

He grinned, "That's boring, why don't we go and do something fun?"

She frowned up at him, "No, I need to finish this; I _need_ to figure out the ending to my story."

Natsu sat down beside her, "How long's that gonna take?"

"I don't know," she huffed.

There was silence for a few minutes and then Lucy turned to look at her pink haired best friend.

"So why are you here?"

He stuck his tongue out at her, "Aren't I allowed to visit you?"

"You're just bored, aren't you?" she said tiredly, "Where's Happy?"

"I'm really just here to see you, Luce," he insisted.

She raised an eyebrow at him and he relented.

"Fine, I'm bored, Happy's gone off with Wendy and Carla and I thought you might want to go on a mission or something."

"Sorry, Natsu," she sighed, "But I really just want to finish this story."

He rolled his eyes, "It sure doesn't look like you're doing any writing though."

She rolled her eyes as well, "I am. In my head…well, I'm trying to, but I'm stuck."

"Stuck?" he questioned, "Can I help?"

She pulled a face, "Uh…"

"Come on, Luce," he pleaded.

"Ugh! Fine."

"Yay!" he shuffled a little closer to her and peered down at her expectantly, "So what can I do?"

"Well," she hummed, staring back up at the ceiling, "I'm up to the scene where Ashton and Natalia finally declare their love for each other and I…I just don't know how to do it, I mean do they kiss? Do I leave it ambiguous? But if they _do_ kiss, how much detail do I put in? I don't know what I'm doing, Natsu."

He leaned over her, resting his left hand on the other side of her body.

"Calm down, Luce," he said exasperatedly, staring down at her, "Don't panic about it, just let it happen."

He seemed to have so much confidence in her, it was a little disarming.

"But, Natsu," she protested, "I tried that and I came up with nothing! Maybe I need to re-write the whole chapter…"

She frowned and stared off to the right, "Maybe I can't do it because I'm inexperienced…"

"Lucy," whined Natsu, "You're a Fairy Tail mage, you can do anything!"

"I don't know…" she said, unsure.

He suddenly shifted so he was on all fours over her. Lucy felt a tingling heat spread out from her lower belly as she stared up into his fathomless black eyes. She convinced herself it was just a reaction to his abnormally high body temperature.

"Lucy," he said with surprising firmness, "You need to believe in yourself more."

She didn't hear a word he said because she was rather taken with the way the sunlight was hitting his slightly tan skin, making it seem to glow warmly. Her fingers twitched with the abrupt need to touch him. Surprise jolted her. She wanted to touch Natsu?

_Eeek! Lucy, where did that come from?_

She was distantly aware that he was talking to her, but only because she was staring at his mouth. He grinned and she felt a strange skipping of her heart as her brown eyes focused on his rather pointed teeth. Her neck ached a little, as if it wanted those teeth to nibble and scrape along it.

She quickly pulled her gaze away in confusion and then she found herself noticing the way the muscles of his strong arms were tensed and creating defined lines that begged to be traced by her fingers. Heat swirled low inside her and she fought the need to shift around as her breathing picked up and her heart hammered against her ribs. Every detail was so clear to her in that moment.

_What is this?_ She wondered with mild worry, _I'm all jittery and I can't stop staring at Natsu!_

Said dragon slayer had lost his earlier grin and was looking at her with his eyebrows drawn down together and his head tilted to the side slightly. His dark eyes flicked over her features as he studied her, trying to figure out what had gotten into her and why her scent had suddenly gotten even better than ever.

"Luce?" he asked, his voice a little husky.

She went to answer, but no words came out because Natsu's eyes were on her lips and her mind had frozen over. A throbbing began low in her body and she knew her cheeks would be rosy.

She sifted through what she was feeling; the excited thumping of her heart, the hotness flowing along her veins and the fact that Natsu was all she could see. Her writer's mind sought and found the words to describe everything.

Attraction. Desire. Need. Want.

She recognised that she was feeling the same things she had described her characters as feeling when they were around each other. Her eyes grew wide as she realised what that could mean.

_Am I in love with Natsu?_

He brought his face down lower. Her chest constricted and flood of warmth hit her.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" he questioned in concern, "You, uh…you smell different."

She thought her cheeks might actually burn from how hot they were getting. That thought didn't stay in her mind for long however because she became fully occupied by the fact that Natsu's own cheeks were tinged pink too and he had averted his eyes.

"Do I?" she whispered.

She hadn't meant it to sound quite so breathy and coy but she decided it didn't matter as his gaze found hers again.

"Yeah," he answered roughly.

She was surprised by the presence of something in his expression that she couldn't quite place; she hadn't seen it on him before but it was intense and had her squeezing her thighs together.

"Natsu," she breathed, "Tell me, what are you feeling right now?"

He exhaled forcefully as he looked away and shifted his weight from side to side.

"Uh…"

Lucy contained her smile. Surely because he hadn't given her a goofy grin and told her 'I'm feeling bored' or something along those lines, that had to mean he was feeling something else, something he probably wasn't used to feeling…right?

"Tell me," she whispered, reaching up and cupping his face so she could turn his head and make him look at her, "I need to know."

Her words were serious and perhaps betrayed her a little too much, so she added, "It's for my story."

He gave a tiny sigh and then seemed to puzzle over what he should say.

"I don't know, Luce," he hesitated, "I feel…"

His dark eyes stared right into hers, "Hot."

_You're not the only one_, she thought.

A smiled tugged at his mouth and she realised she had spoken that thought aloud.

"Really?" he drawled warmly, causing her to blush.

She winced and then tried to defend herself, "Yeah but it's only because you're really hot! Uh, I mean like, temperature wise…not that you're not, you know and, ugh! _Anyway_, I was thinking that maybe you should kiss me so I know what it's like…for my story of course."

His eyes widened, "You want me to…kiss you?"

She bit her lip nervously, "Yeah, I mean you're my best friend, I trust you and also you're right here…"

A spark of mischief flashed in her eyes for a second.

"But I suppose I could ask Gray, if you're not up to it."

Natsu's jaw clenched for a second, then he gave her a dark grin and leaned down closer.

"Oh, Luce, I'm _more_ than _up_ to it."

She didn't even have a chance to grin triumphantly. His lips met hers and immediately she buried her fingers into his pink spikes and pulled him even closer, her eyes closing in heated bliss. He nipped her lower lip and she gasped, allowing him to slide his tongue inside her sweet mouth.

He dominated her as he explored and she felt an answering pulse between her legs when their tongues stroked along each other. She groaned and wanted desperately to bring their bodies closer together. She tilted her head, changing the angle and found Natsu rewarded her with a groan of his own.

Their breathing was growing frantic and so he slowly pulled back so they could regain themselves. He stared straight into her now open eyes as he sucked on her bottom lip and lightly scraped his teeth along the sensitive flesh. Her hands tightened their hold on his soft hair and she moaned, feeling her desire dampening her underwear.

Natsu pressed his lips to hers again, this time more gently, and then he withdrew and grinned down at her. She slowly let her hands relax and slide down his neck to settle on his muscular shoulders, taking a steadying breath as she did so.

Her efforts to try and calm herself were completely wasted in the next moment however because Natsu inhaled deeply and growled before letting his whole hard body press against hers. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his head as he buried his face in her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as she became overwhelmingly aware of something long and rigid against her lower body.

Natsu mumbled something into her skin a second before those sharp teeth of his grazed over her stuttering pulse.

Lucy groaned and was about to roll her hips against him when he was suddenly not in her arms anymore. She abruptly felt cold, even with the sun shining on her. She sat up and glanced up at Natsu in confusion. He was by the window, looking pained.

"N-natsu?" she asked, frowning and unable to contain her disappointment.

"Sorry, Luce," he said regretfully, "I gotta go."

He climbed onto the window sill and then tossed a grin at her over his shoulder.

"I'll come back and help you some more later, if you want."

Without waiting for her response, Natsu jumped out onto the street below.

Lucy struggled to process exactly what happened, she shakily got to her feet and, no sooner had she done that, there was a knock at the door.

"Lu-chan!"

A grin painted itself on Lucy's face at the sound of her good friend Levy's voice and the expression only grew brighter as she realised that Natsu would've heard the other girl's approach.

Lucy skipped over to her door, though she wobbled a little on her rather tingly legs.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed again once the door was open, "I've come to check how you're going on your story! I'm dying to read it, are you finished yet?"

Lucy gestured for her friend to come in as she said bashfully, "I'm not quite finished yet."

Levy pouted and sat herself down at the table, "It won't be long now though, right?"

Sighing happily, Lucy sunk into the chair at her writing desk.

"Not long at all," she said, "I'm feeling very…inspired."

**AN: I wish i had a real life Natsu to help _me_ write sexy romance stuff :/ **

**I'd like to hear what you think of this story ;) Please review :D**


End file.
